Is this the path?
by DarkHanyouGurl
Summary: Okay a little spoiler story. James and Elizabeth come face to face after along time. James doesnt believe that she is alive. Then more trouble hits when she learns he is one of the bad guys. Will she believe him or not. R&R please slight Norribeth.


Elizabeth stabbed the last man, and as he dropped there was another man behind him. Only it wasn't a stinky pirate it was James Norrington.

"James?" she exclaimed. Norrington looked at her as if was looking at a ghost.

"Elizabeth!! Your alive!" He walked towards her when she sliced her sword through the air in front of his face.

"You killed my father!!" She swung at him again, this time Norrington stopped the blade with his hand and it sliced it through.

"I didn't have anything to do with I swear." He looked at his hand like it was nothing and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. She had tears coming down her face then another pirate came up behind her without her knowing and James in a quick flash stabbed him before he had the chance to kill her.

She watched the pirate slump down by her side. "You betrayed us!!" She tried to slash him again, but only this time not only did it miss him, but he blocked it and knocked the sword out hand.

"I didn't I swear….all I wanted was my life back that was it…..I thought you where dead.." He had a tear appear off his cheek. Elizabeth looked at him in amazement. She started to believe him. He took another step and took her into his arms.

"I saw your ship go down I thought…I thought…." He whispered.

Elizabeth was in shock. "James……I-I had no idea…." She whispered embracing him as well.

Then James released her. "Why are you here…where's Will and the others…?" He said looking around trying to find them in the sea of fighting men.

"Not here there off having trouble of there own..why are you here..and-" But she was soon cut off when the ugly face of Davy Jones and Beckett came into view along with other redcoats arresting Elizabeth's men.

"Admiral I see you just up-handed one of the pirates.." Beckett sneered. James closed his eyes for a quick sec and looked at Elizabeth deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…but I must.." He whispered. Then he turned around and brutally took Elizabeth behind the back and chained her.

Beckett smiled "Elizabeth Swann…this is somewhat a surprise, to bad your father won't be here to see you." He smirked.

Elizabeth tried to wrangle herself out of James grasp to punch the guy.

"You bastard!!" She screamed, and spat on him.

"Take her away along with the crew" Beckett said.

James and the other men pushed the kicking pirates into the brig. The last one was Elizabeth.

"What are you doing..?"

James acted like he didn't hear her because Beckett and pother men where behind him.

"All of you will be hanged by dawn." Then James pushed Elizabeth inside and locked the door and walked away.

Later that night around one in the morning there was hurried footsteps coming down and the jingle of keys. Elizabeth looked up and only saw that it was Norrington letting them out.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth whispered,

James looked at her "I'm letting you go…..I'm not going to watch you hang…hurry your ship is still on the dock go!" He whispered.

Elizabeth and her crew ran down to the docks followed by Norrington.

"Hurry before someone sees" He watched the men get on and ready to sail.

"Come with us James.." Elizabeth said. James heart stopped for second he didn't know what to do, he wanted to go but he couldn't.

He took her hand in his "I can't…." He said looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded.

"Who goes there?!" a voice came from down the docks.

"Go!!" Norrington ordered.

Elizabeth gave him one embrace and a deep kiss. "Thank-you" Then she ran on the boat.

Bootstrap appeared "THE PRISONER'S ARE ESCAPING!!" he alarmed then a swarm of men came on to the docks. Norrington took out his sword and cut the ropes to the ship could sail away.

Elizabeth looked at the swarm of men on Norrington, the guilt pained her.

Norrington took one last look at Elizabeth after he was up-handed. Beckett came jogging down the docks. "Oh…well,well,well it looks like we have a betrayer in or mist, kill him" He said.


End file.
